The recording of a sound track on a strip which is hand operated to produce sound has been disclosed in the prior art. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,663 to Ottofy, a flat celluloid record strip was shown which could produce sound by movement of the strip relative to a display or by moving a thumbnail of an operator over the sound strip attached to the display device. The use of a thumbnail or such to produce sound as it is drawn over a sound strip attached to a sound box was also the subject of a number of U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,165,073 and 2,042,736 to Schwartz and U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,287 to Dofsen. Another type of a hand operated device which uses a strip to produce sound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,157 to Barnett et al. This device relates to an audible greeting card which has two sections relatively slidable over one another and a sound track on one of the sections. The other section has a needle connected to a speaker at one end thereof and engagable with the sound track at the other end such that a sound is produced when the two sections are slid relative to each other.
However, none of the foregoing prior art devices has a readily adaptable, repetitious functional use. In particular, except for the device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,736 Schwartz patent, none of the foregoing prior art devices can both be used as an advertising or novelty device and used for a second, useful purpose which would tend to cause the device to be retained by the user after the novelty had worn off. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,736 Schwartz patent discloses a second use for the sound box 1 for holding candy. However, the candy must be removed to use the device and once removed, there is a small likelihood that the box would be reused. In addition, none of the foregoing prior art devices disclose a sound record on a member having alternate uses or provide an effective means for altering the pitch of the sound.